Jacob and Renesmee: Love at Last
by LoveatLastSaga
Summary: Jacob Black took off after Edward and Bella's wedding. Which means he didn't imprint on Renesmee. With a threat of returning in 10 years to make a final decision on Renesmee, the volturi let her live. 9 years later, Renesmee is starting life off alone for the first time and Jacob Black is back with a 6 year old son in tow. What does this mean for imprinting and fate? *1st in Saga*
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob and Renesmee Love at Last: Part 1**

 **Chapter one: New Beginnings**

"Renesmee." Edward sighed in annoyance. She was dancing around listening to Taylor Swift at a level that made him cringe. "Would you knock off that obnoxious music. It's god awful anyway." His soft English accent minced with his words when he's annoyed.

Emmett smirked entering the room. "Keep on keeping on Bug."

Renesmee grinned at her favorite uncle before continuing to dance to the music, however a particularly nasty glare from her father made her smile sheepishly and turn the music down. "And this is why I need my own place." She sighed.

"Renesmee." Edward repeated, this time with a hint of sorrow mixed with a different kind of annoyance. He rubbed his forehead as if he could get a headache or something.

"Dad, I'm serious."

"And so am I Renesmee."

Renesmee crinkled her forehead in concentration. "Dad. I'm an adult."

Edward laughed, "You're 10 years old."

"I've been fully grown for 2 years dad. I'm physically 23, at least. I look older than both you and mom."

"You're 10 years old." Edward repeated in anger.

"Well dad, I can do whatever the hell I please. Seriously. I don't care about dumb music but I should be able to do as I please. The volturi isn't coming after me for at least a year. Can't I enjoy this last year, and do as I want. I need freedom."

Edward flinched at her words.

Suddenly Bella was in the room she looked pained before glancing in Renesmee's direction. "She's right Edward."

"WHAT?!" Renesmee and Edward both screamed in confusion.

Bella smiled and crossed the room engulfing Renesmee in a hug. "She deserves to be treated like an adult. Carlisle and Esme agreed yesterday it's time for us all to move. She can stay here. Live in her own place. We can get Esme to build something similar to the cottage. No one in town knows her. Sam's pack keeps the majority of vampires out of the area and we'll move somewhere close."

"Sams pack is exactly what I'm worried about Bella!"

"They lost to us years ago and know better than to try again, Edward."

"I still think we should have slaughtered them."

"Son," Carlisle mumbled in warning, entering the living room the rest of the family in tow. "They agreed to the new treaty. They aren't going to harm Renesmee. Besides Seth is basically her best friend ever since he imprinted on someone similar to her kind."

No one would say it but that's the true reason the pack never killed Renesmee. Seth imprinted on a half vampire named Carlee, Carlee hadn't left since. She however was careful not to draw volturi attention and had bonded quickly with Renesmee. They're nearly inseparable. Renesmee has more connection to the wolves than any of the Cullens ever wanted.

"No." Edward said stubbornly.

"Edward I will watch her future like a hawk." Alice chimed in.

Renesmee perked up and instantly went to her dads side, "Please daddy. Please. I am a grown woman, and deserve to be treated like one for once. Carlee is here too. She and Seth would never let anything happen to me."

"They have their own kids." Edward rolled his eyes.

Renesmee flinched, "I am not a kid Dad." She said through near clinched teeth.

"Edward." Alice said, worming her way between father and daughter who were angrily staring one another down. "She's going to do it one way or another, why make her go against you. Support your daughter."

Edward sighed, stepping back. Bella gently rubbed his arm as he controlled his breathing. It seemed like years in Renesmee's mind before he pointed at Renesmee, "You call twice a day. TWICE. And you answer when we call you."

Renesmee squealed in excitement, jumping up and down. Acting like the 10 year old she so desperately claimed not to be. "Thank you, thank you, THANK you."

"You better not screw this up." Edward grumbled before exiting the room swiftly.

Bella chuckled and hugged her daughter, "He's just protective you know that. Your father will stop brooding in a few days."

Renesmee giggled, and hugged her mom tight. "Thanks mama. I love you so much."

"Love you too baby," Bella smiled, "But like your father said, don't screw this up Renesmee. You're still our baby and we're trusting you with this. Act like the grownup you are."

"Yes mama."

Her mom patted her on the shoulder one last time before chasing after Edward.

Renesmee sighed in content looking at the rest of her family… "So," she mused, "What now?"

Alice nearly squealed, "Outfit planning for your new job of course, oh and house planning with Esme."

"Job?" Renesmee asked confused.

Alice grinned, "It's all about appearances Renesmee. We'll teach you. Don't worry."

. **I hope you all enjoyed. This was super short, but they will get much longer. TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE! THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Real World

**_Jacob and Renesmee: Love at Last_**

 ** _Chapter 2: The Real World_**

 ** _Review wonderful people for more :)_**

"Are you sure about this?" I mumbled to Carlee. Glancing up at the old familiar auto shop Seth had successfully turned into a business. It started out small but now it's the biggest auto shop in the Forks area. Lucky me, they were looking for another new reciptionist. And I need a job for appearances.

Carlee smiled at me, hiking her daughter Phoenix up on her hip. P smiled a toothy baby grin at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Then frowned at Carlee which made her laugh. "You look like Zeke." She smiled, referring to her eldest son.

I frowned harder.

Carlee sighed. "Yes Renesmee. It's perfectly fine. Actually great. I can trust you more than all these blonde bimbos coming in trying to steal my husband." I wanted to laugh but bit my laugh to keep it down. My very blonde best friend scowled at me in response.

"Come on." She grouched. Leading me into the building. I couldn't help but giggle a little to myself except with her excellent hearing she of course heard it. Phoenix seemed very confused with the whole situation. I couldn't help but play with my sweet "niece" over my best friends shoulder. She's hands down the cutest baby I've ever seen.

Carlee has bright blonde hair, porcelain skin, and bright blue eyes. As you can imagine she stands out in La Push. She's gorgeous. And tiny. At only 5'1 all the boys in the pack dwarf her. She tries to wear heels a lot, probably to make up for the height but it does little to help. Hell, I dwarf her at 5'7!

But her features and Seths combined to make uncharistically gorgeous children. Zeke, and Phoenix. Zeke has a dirty blonde hair on very tan skin and bright blue eyes, he's destined to be a heart breaker. Then little Phoenix is a china doll. With her dark skin, dark hair, and bright blue eyes she's quite a beauty. Her little hair is curly like Carlee though, and she has Carlee's cute button nose.

"Ness!" Seths familiar cheery voice greeted me. I grinned and returned his eager hug, he quickly dropped a kiss on Carlees head then on Phoenix's as well. I couldn't help but greet his little shadow in tow.

"Zekers!" I smiled. Attaching the small boy in kisses.

"Aunt Ness!" He whined, but was smiling brightly.

"You're so big. No way you're only 4 years old." "4 years old, more like two with his accelerated growth due to vampire genes. But Seth and Carlee have talked to him many times about how he's not supposed to talk about his real age. People in La Push who aren't familiar with the wolves are suspicious, and it's raised some flags for Seth and Carlee. Their children are pretty sheltered, but people still somehow see them. In La push it's not hard.

"So," Seth chucked interrupting my gushing of his child. I ignored my new boss for a second and hiked Zeke up onto my hip. "I have a friend coming here today, he's just starting and I would like you to show him around. He hasn't been here in years. And by years I mean YEARS."

I looked at Seth unsure. "Doesn't sound like something a secretary does Seth."

"I'm the boss." Seth huffed annoyed. "Just do it. He'll be here at noon."

"Sure sure." I laughed.

"Come on buddy I'll teach you how to ignore women and rebuild an engine." Seth joked, reaching out for Zeke. Ever the daddies boy, Zeke gladly reached back and was gone from the room in a blink of the eye. His giggles could be heard down the length of the hallway as Seth jogged with him in his arms.

"So how much you know about this guy?" I asked pointedly, squinting at my best friend who squirmed.

"Not much. I've only ever talked to him on the phone. His name is Jacob. He has a little boy though."

"Really? But he's not imprinted?" I asked confused.

Carlee shook her head. "No, Blaez was born before Jacob imprinted, he still hasn't by the way." I didn't like how she said it almost hiningly, as if I would ever go out with a wolf who could potentially break my heart because he imprinted on someone else.

"Is that what this is about, Carlee? I'm not dating a werewolf. You know why. And besides that, my parents would roll over in their un dead graves."

"I know, I know. Maybe just be his friend hmmm?"

"Yeah, whatever." I grouched, annoyed.

"Ohhh look P, auntie Ness is grumpy." Carlee smirked, down at her defenseless little baby.

"Oh hush."

"Hush." P, repeated.

Carlee and I both gasped. "Phoenix! What did you say???" Carlee asked again excitedly. Did I really just witness her first word??? And it was because of me!

"Phoenix!" Carlee repeated, a little but too excitedly. Poor P's eyes filled with tears, not impressed with her mother yelling at her.

"Awww baby I'm sorry." Carlee winced rocking Phoenix to her shoulder as I rubbed her back. "Come on let's go talk to daddy."

Carlee waved awkwardly at me, dancing with her distraught daughter on her shoulder.

I giggled and waved back as they went away. I took a deep breath and sat behind my new desk. It was nothing special but it would do. I could make it more homey with a few of my own touches. I'm lucky that I have my own office, most receptionist don't but I guess I'm not really a receptionist more like I make appointments and take inventory. Someone else worksnthe front desk and greets people coming in. In fact her name is Claire, and I could hear her within the confines of my little space.

"Hello." She mumbled, greeting as someone walked in

"Well hi there." A deep husky voice replied. "Are you Claire?"

"Uh yeah." The teenager said confused. I guess at only 14 it can be a bit intimating to work the front desk.

"Sorry uh, my names Jacob." He replied. "I knew you when you were like this tall." I imagine he made a awkward reference with his hand to her height.

"Oh." Claire replied dumbly. "Well that's cool." Poor girl.

"Yeah." Jacob chuckled. "How's Quil?"

There was a pause and I imagine Claire was blushing. "He's my best friend." She said simply.

"He was mine first." Jacob returned quickly.

Claire hmmphed, obviously unsure of how to reply to that. I took that as my opportunity to exit. When I came out of the office they both looked at me surprised, Jacobs's eyes tore off Claire's and met mine I swear his jaw dropped a bit as he stared at me.

"Oh shit." Claire eloquently put. But we were both too busy staring at one another. He's easily the tallest wolf I've met. He almost seems bigger too. His soft chocolate eyes looked vulnerable, yet strong. His chibeled jaw line was way too sexy for his own good. Jesus.

"Hi." He mumbled, obviously finding it hard to form the right words.

"Bye." I squeaked, running to my office and slamming the door.

This is not happening. No. I did not just get imprinted on by a wolf. No. What the hell will my parents think? Will they even accept me anymore. Seriously I'm alone in the world for one day and this happens! Seriously!!!

"Hey." A soft husky voice said, I jumped away from the door. Like I was little again and it was lava.

I wanted to reply but my throat wasn't working and even if it decides to, I had no idea what to say.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

He thought I was scared!!? HA! I'm not scared of you, you fool. He probably doesn't even know I'm a half vampire, or if he does he sure as hell doesn't know I know about wolves.

"I wasn't trying to freak you out."

I rolled my eyes annoyed with the torture of being treated like an idiot and yanked the door open. "I know what you are." I stated quickly before looking at him. My voice was shaking like I was on drugs or something.

"You do?" Idiot.

"Yes." I mumbled quickly. "And I'm assuming you don't know what I am." He looked stunned by my audacity. Good.

"I'm a half vampire." Suddenly Claire was flailing her arms at me and I realized that their were customers there. Very HUMAN, customers. "For Halloween." I finished. And dragged Jacob into my office, slamming the door behind him.

I looked through the little window and saw Claire was rolling her eyes while the humans didn't seem to even notice my slip up. Jacob chuckled deeply. "For Halloween huh? Didn't know your kind did that? What have a little human on Halloween?" He asked, almost bitterly.

"I have never had animal blood." I answered indignantly.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious."

"Even the Cullen's had it once in their life."

"Did you not hear me you idiot!? I'm HALF vampire which also means half HUMAN. It kind of disgusts me to think of eating the other half of myself, isn't that like canabolism? And besides who are you to judge me anyway. I could do the exact same thing and say at least I'm not a murderer."

"Vampires are already dead. Doesn't count."

I gasped. "My whole family are vampires you physopath. You know what? Get away from me. I never want to see you again."

Jacob flinched at my confession. "Wait." He mumbled, losing the hard demeanor.

"Too late." I mumbled through clinched teeth. I reached over grabbing my purse off the chair I had sat it in when I came in.

Jacob jumped in front of the door blocking my path to leave, "Wait! Can't I at least know your name? Please don't leave. I didn't mean to hurt you or your feelings. I've never met one of you before. I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." I grumbled, trying to get past him. "Move dog." I grouched, using the same term my father and Aunt Rosalie had many times. Jacob flinched.

"Why do you look so familiar?" He said almost to himself rather than to me.

"MOVE." I repeated. Louder this time.

"I'm sorry." He repeated painfully.

"I'm sorry too." And then I was gone.

Before I could hop in my jeep and drive away I sent Seth a quick text.

 _I quit_

I turned off my phone then, uninterested in being reached by anyone. I slammed my foot on the gas pulling out of the small parking lot like a bat out of hell. Unsure of where I was going and too annoyed to care.

Before I got very far though Alice was calling me. I rolled my eyes again and turned off my phone.

When I looked up from it however there was a white wolf in the road. I gasped in shock and quickly jerk the wheel to the right.

That was the last thing I remember before my world went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jacob she's fine. Leave her alone." I heard my best friends voice scold. "This is all your fault anyway."

"I tried to stop her! You think I wanted this to happen Carlee. I love her."

I nearly choked on my own spit hearing that.

"You don't love her Jacob. You imprinted on her. Totally different. You don't deserve to love her yet."

Jacob growled and I heard Seth growl back, for whatever reason my instinct to protect Jacob kicked in and my eyes opened automatically. I sat up straight and both boys were looking at me instead of each other. "You're awake!" Jacob said, way too happily.

"Yes." I mumbled grouchily. "You two are too damn loud for some peace and quiet."

Chuckled sounded from around the room. I blushed when I realized nearly the entire pack was sitting around Seth and Carlee's living room. "Alice." I said suddenly, looking for my phone.

"They already know." Carlee assured. "Your dads pretty pissed though. He wants you to call him later." I winced, and she smiled sympathetically.

"What about my jeep." I mumbled, having a flashback of running into the tree. Jacob rubbed my arm in a comforting way, and I tried not to react to the pleasant tingles being sent down my arm.

"Oh it's done for." Brady? I think said? I had only ever met him once but I'm pretty sure his name is Brady. "Why'd you go off the road anyways Ness?"

"There was a wolf there." I said strongly, shivering from the thought of its piercing eyes again.

"What?" Brady sort of laughed. "Girl you're dreaming, I was watching the whole thing. The only wolf there was me, and I wasn't in site of you. You literally just swerved off the road."

"No I didn't!" I said defensively. "There was a wolf there! I swear! It was white, and small!"

Brady kind of snorted at me and I stood, ready to jump at him for making fun of me. He held his hands up in surrender and Jacob pulled me by the hips firmly back to the couch. "Hey, no killing anyone." He scolded lightly, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile guiltily back at him.

"There was a wolf." I repeated, this time really only talking to Jacob. He nodded at me.

"I believe you." And I knew he really did, his trust and care in his tone hit me like a tone of bricks.

Holy shit. I'm an imprint.

I looked around at all the other wolves in the room, and imprints, and kids... I'm a part of the pack.

And never in all my life with my family even, had I ever felt so protected and like I belonged before.

Somehow, everything just sort of felt right.

 **Please write me a review, and follow!!! It would mean a lot to me. I have so much in store and such a life for this story. And the sequel to follow! I'm so excited! :)**


End file.
